Crimson Blades
Overview The Crimson Blades was a clan founded by Cold_Wolf102 as a successor to his clan, Treynota. It is best known for its involvement in the Union's judicial crisis with Judgement. History Early History Not much is known about the early history of the Crimson Blades, including its foundation date. Cold_Wolf102 however did make an effort to produce a constitution for the organization, resulting in the Crimson Blades Constitution. First Membership with the Union The Crimson Blades, by suggestion of Kyuubi_Youko_9, joined the LittleBigPlanet Union as a member state on July 20th, 2014. Cold_Wolf102 was opposed to this due to his own vision for the clan.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 72)LBP Union Census Regardless, the clan became a member state with Kyuubi as its representative. Days after joining the Union, there was a brief communicative mishap which resulted in tension between the Crimson Blades and the Union Protectors. The Crimson Blades were discussing with the United Wolves about possibly annexing them peacefully. The Union Protectors misheard about this and thought that this was being done against the will of the United Wolves. When Cold_Wolf102 heard about the distrust from the Protectors about the incident, he decided to secede the Crimson Blades from the Union. The Crimson Blades were removed from the Union census on July 26th, 2014.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 71) The Crimson Blades were also allegedly plotting to create an alliance called the 'Crimson Union' by using the LBP Union to gain a foundation. The idea of this upset the Union Protectors due to their policy of keeping clans under one alliance, the LBP Union. After the secession, the LBPU and the Crimson Blades agreed on a non-aggression pact.Diplomatic Communiqué on the Consistency of the Doctrine of the People’s Federation of the Crimson Blades Crimson Blades Constitution Non-Aggression Pact and the Judicial Crisis The Crimson Blades later sought to return to the Union in response to the building treason case of The-Pool_is-Open and the release of Pool's Manifesto. The Crimson Blades was interested in helping to prosecute Pool, as Pool had harassed Crimson officials.M88youngling's Journal #2 (p. 11) However, instead of rejoining, the Crimson Blades settled for a non-aggression pact with the Union. On November 22nd, the Crimson Blades held a meeting and invited LBP Union officials. Judgement representatives also attended.M88youngling's Journal #2 (pp. 18-19) The Crimson Blades stayed somewhat distant from the Union as interest in the treason case faded. The Crimson Blades finalized their constitution during this time and supposedly passed a proposal to change their official name from the Kingdom of the Crimson Blades to the People's Federation of the Crimson Blades. Later, in March, the Union Protectors wrote a diplomatic communiqué to the Crimson Blades titled the Diplomatic Communiqué on the Consistency of the Doctrine of the People’s Federation of the Crimson Blades. This message convinced Cold_Wolf102 to have the Crimson Blades rejoin the Union. The Crimson Blades responded quickly with mention of a new proposal regarding rejoining the Union. However, it was discovered days later that The-Pool_is-Open was a member of the Crimson Blades and was requesting that he be given trial. The Crimson Blades administration was cooperative with the Union Protectors regarding trying Pool in the Union Supreme Court. Left without a legal system, the LBP Union worked to propose and pass the Union Legal System Protocol in order to prevent Pool from utilizing a defense lawyer from outside of the Union.M88youngling's Journal #2 (pp. 27-28) The Crimson Blades finally became a member state of the Union once again on March 26th, 2015. However, despite Cold_Wolf102 and Kyuubi_Youko_9's initial cooperation with Pool's prosecution, Cold_Wolf102 became more resistant once Pool asked for a plea deal. Cold_Wolf102 refused to testify if the plea deal was not accepted by the prosecution. In response to this refusal to testify, the Protectors revoked the Crimson Blades' member state status as well as any diplomatic relations on April 4th, 2015.Diplomatic Missive on the Renunciation of Diplomatic Relations with the People’s Federation of the Crimson Blades Collapse Not much is known about the Crimson Blades after this point. The clan seemed to fade into inactivity after their ejection from the Union in April. Demographics Population In July 2014, the Crimson Blades had 4 members, while in April 2015, the Crimson Blades had 5 members according to the Union Census. Language Members of the Crimson Blades spoke English, but it is not known if any other languages were spoken. Government The Crimson Blades had a more structured and ambitious government system than most, having its own constitution. The Crimson Blades identified themselves as a furry state, and were a constitutional monarchy. However, despite being a self-declared furry state, they did not discriminate against any non-furry members. Provinces The Crimson Blades divided itself into nine highly autonomous provinces. Eight of those provinces were governed by a 'judge' appointed by the High King or the Grand Council. The laws of these provinces could not violate the Crimson Constitution or official laws. Individual provinces could not partake in foreign affairs and were required to swear allegiance and fealty to the High King and the ninth province, known as the Wyvern Province. This province contained the capital, called WyvernHollow. The Wyvern Province and WyvernHollow were both led by the High King and could represent the Crimson Blades as a whole to foreign powers. The Crimson Blades also defined its territories as being unofficial provinces. If a province could not sustain itself, the Crimson Defense Force would step in to control the province until it could recover. The first amendment to the constitution allowed for the possibility of a 10th province should a clan be annexed peacefully through diplomacy. The second amendment allowed for provinces to create their own constitutions so long as they did not violate the Crimson Blades Constitution. The fourth amendment allowed for provinces to create their own police forces to enforce rules. Police force members would be trained by Crimson Defense Force members. Grand Council The Grand Council was composed of all the judges from each province. The council's role was to vote on new legislation and on constitutional amendments. The council also interpreted the constitution and determined punishments for criminals. Although, despite their judicial role at the federal level, each province had the ability to choose their own punishments for criminals. If an individual judge violated the constitution, their position in the council would be revoked and they would be evaluated by the rest of the council. The third amendment to the constitution describes how amendments and acts are passed. In order to pass an amendment or act, "50% of the council is needed". Any member can propose legislation or an amendment. High King The High King was the head of the Crimson Blades and governed the Wyvern Province. The High King was in charge of deciding foreign affairs alongside the Grand Council. If the High King retired, their selected heir would inherit the throne. If the High King did not select an heir before they retired, the Grand Council would choose a new High King. There was a proposal called "Proposal #001" that if passed in March 2015 would change the Crimson Blades from a constitutional monarchy into a single-state party with elections every six months. Rights and Laws Members of the Crimson Blades had the right of freedom of speech with the exception of hate speech on a case by case basis. Treason was made illegal and defined as "any act that directly attacks the Crimson Blades." Foreign Relations The Crimson Blades had a complicated relationship with the LittleBigPlanet Union. The Crimson Blades were a member state on July 20th, 2014 for a few days before seceding, and then rejoined on March 26th, 2015. In between these two, the Crimson Blades and the LittleBigPlanet Union had a non-aggression pact, where they agreed to not attack each other. The Crimson Blades had contact with Judgement as seen when Judgement officials attended their meeting on November 22nd, 2014, although the extent of this contact is not known. The Crimson Blades had a policy of extreme loyalty to their allies, but would take great offence to any disrespect. Instead of forming alliances, the Crimson Blades preferred non-aggression pacts. Crimson Defense Force The Crimson Defense Force was the declared military power in the Crimson Blades. It was divided into the four divisions of the Crimson Ground Force, Air Force, Naval Force, and the Advanced Research Bureau. The High King was the supreme commander, and each division was supposed to be administered by one person each. This force could be used to aid in governing province, peaceful diplomatic missions, aiding allies in constructing projects, and aiding allies with general support. Goal The Crimson Blades clearly laid out goals in their constitution. Their mission was to defend themselves by any means necessary, promote their ideology, promote furries, and encourage security and stability on LittleBigPlanet. Culture and Style The Crimson Blades had a rather fantasy driven style with furry elements. Cold_Wolf102 mainly created the style, although very little content was produced by the Crimson Blades to be used as examples. Infrastructure It is not known how the Crimson Blades communicated with its members, but it is known that a meeting was held with foreign powers on November 22nd, 2014 through a PlayStationNetwork text chat. This could have been one of the methods they used to chat with their members. The clan had no known recruitment levels. References Category:Clans Category:LBPU Clans Category:2014